White Horse
by Rahhhh
Summary: Sad SonAmy songfic. I suck at summaries.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog, nor Amy Rose.**

**Song: "White Horse" by Taylor Swift.**

**

* * *

  
**

Amy Rose had felt like such a fool; her morning had been spent squealing and ranting on and on about how she was exhilarated to spend a romantic evening with Sonic, and she had spent her afternoon making preparations for the big night. She made sure she looked perfect to the last detail; up to her soft, now curled pink locks, down to her freshly pedicured toenails. She had adorned herself for hours, sporting a long, fiery red dress with thin straps, and even wearing some scraps of make-up, just to bring out the softness of her features. She was positively glowing.

_Say you're sorry, that face of an angel comes_

_Out just when you need it to._

But, of course, her dreams of Sonic taking her out and serenading her with romance was but a childish illusion. She had learned that when she had spent nearly two hours at a booth in the fanciest restaurant in town (where they had agreed to meet at 7:00 sharp), eyes peeled, awaiting his appearance. He never came, and she felt like such an idiot for thinking this time would be any different then all the others. Why would it be?

_As I paced back and forth all this time,_

'_cause I honestly believed in you._

How could he do this once again? He _promised_ her! After the last time he had stood her up: _"Next time, Amy, I promise. I swear on everything ever, I'll take you out, and I won't forget, and nothing will get in my way! Please, forgive me?"_ And of course she had forgiven him. Stupid, stupid, stupid!

Now she sat alone in her apartment, still in her pretty red dress, which was now slightly wrinkled when she had run out of the restaurant out of pure humiliation. The hairspray to sustain her lovely pink curls was now just making her hair a frizz. Her little scraps of make-up, now just running down her face, being carried by her tears…

"_How is it, I got up for the letdown once again? Haven't I learned? Will I _ever _learn?"_ she thought bitterly to herself. "I can't believe how stupid I am," she muttered to herself, devastated.

_Holding on, the days drag on._

_Stupid girl, I should have known,_

_I should have known._

She sighed, exasperated, wiping away her tears. She didn't know why she was crying. It's not like it mattered. Facts were facts: Sonic stood her up, simply because he just didn't care. And even if she didn't want to, she would just have to move on…

And then, came the soft rapping on her door.

_I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairytale _

_I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet,_

_Lead her up the stairwell._

Amy had a good idea as to who the late-night visitor was, but her heart didn't fill with glee like it ordinarily would. This time, only the pain resurfaced, and thinking of him now only sickened her to the core. The soft rapping came again. Amy silently stood up from her spot on the couch, and pressed her body against the door, ear twitching, to confirm her suspicions as to who it was.

"Amy? Come on… I know you're there. Please, open up." She had been right. Sonic the Hedgehog was on the other side of the door. At first, she wasn't sure what she should do. Pretend she's not home, or open the door and tell him off? Maybe she wouldn't do either.

It took her a moment, but Amy had to find her own voice, her eyes still shining with tears. "Ames, open the door, please. For me?" She put her hand on the door knob, but just as she did that, she decided she wouldn't make it that easy for him. "What do you want, Sonic?"

_This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town_

_I was a dreamer before you went and let me down_

"Ames, I just wanna talk. Just give me five minutes. That's all I'm asking for, and if you can't find it in your heart to forgive me, then so be it. But I'm not leaving until you hear me out." She let out a sigh. Why even bother trying to make it difficult by not letting him in the second he got there? She knew she'd cave in. She always picked her heart over her head, even though her head was screaming the logical: Screw him.

Sonic felt a burst of relief as he heard the locks turning, but when the pink hedgehog on the other side was revealed to him, he felt a guilt so strong, it was already eating away at his insides. "Five minutes," she spat. "Then, you're out."

_Now it's too late for you_

_And your white horse, to come around_

She spun around, and walked forward a few feet, before turning to look at him again with a scowl. Sonic cautiously walked in, closing the front door behind him. When he looked up at Amy to see that her beautiful emerald orbs which always looked at him with such adoration were nothing more now then bubbling green pools of fury. He couldn't keep eye contact. He felt his throat tighten. Sonic had left his cocky demeanor at the other side of her front door, and for once, he was at a loss of words.

They had stood there for a few moments, Sonic just looking down at his sneakers and Amy tapping her foot impatiently. Somehow, Sonic knew he wouldn't be able to sweet-talk his way out of this one.

"The clock's ticking, Sonic."

_Baby, I was naïve_

_Got lost in your eyes_

_And never really had a chance_

Sonic closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and mustered up the courage to look up at the broken girl. His expression was so soft, so apologetic, Amy was tempted to run up and hug him right there. But she wouldn't allow herself to do that. Not this time.

He stood there, just staring at her. "Amy," he murmured so softly, so sweetly, she already felt her heart throbbing for him, "you look so beautiful tonight."

Amy's eyes widened in shock, an incredulous look clearly visible on her face: Well, that was unexpected. He had thrown her completely off-guard. But no, she couldn't let her guard down. She knew he wasn't done speaking, but she spoke up anyway. "Oh, really? I looked a lot better, you know, before I showed up to the restaurant, waiting for you, looking like a tool."

_My mistake, I didn't know to be in love_

_You had to fight to have the upper hand_

"Waiting for you. Chasing you. Crying over you! Hurting because of you! When will it ever end for me, Sonic? When? Tell me!" She suddenly felt so mad, she could hardly see straight.

Sonic continued speaking, ignoring her outburst, trying to get in what he had to say before she kicked him out. "Amy, you look so beautiful tonight, a-and I feel like such an idiot, because you did it all for me. Amy, in all honesty, I didn't show up because I had completely forgotten. I know you don't wanna hear it Ames, but I'm sorry. I'm truly, deeply, sincerely sorry. I'm willing to do whatever it takes to make it up to you: Anything. Name it, Amy, and I'll do it. Just please, I can't see you cry anymore because of me. I-I never wanted to hurt you, and it kills me seeing how badly I did hurt you. It really does."

_I had so many dreams_

_About you and me_

_Happy endings,_

_Now I know_

Her eyes were filled to the brim with tears, and she could see it in his face: Sonic the Hedgehog, believe it or not, sincerely meant his apology. It was written all over his face. Amy smiled sadly.

After hearing him out, she knew what she had to do. She also knew it'd be one of the hardest things she'd ever have to do.

_I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairytale_

_I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet,_

_Lead her up the stairwell_

"You know something, Sonic? I do a lot for you, unconditionally. I expect nothing in return, nor do I want anything in return. I do things for you, because I wanna see you happy, and I like doing nice things for you. I love you. You mean so much to me, Sonic, it even scares me sometimes. But if I keep forgiving you, you'll just continue to take me for granted."

_This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town_

_I was a dreamer before you went and let me down_

_Now it's too late for you_

_And your white horse, to come around_

Sonic's eyes widened in realization. Panic was now evident in his eyes, because he knew what was coming. He was dead in front of her so quickly, she hadn't even registered it until he placed his hands on her shoulders urgently.

_And there you are on your knees_

_Begging for forgiveness, begging for me_

_Just like I always wanted, but I'm so sorry_

"Amy, please! I'm sorry! I'll never stand you up again, or run away from you, or push you away, or yell at you, or take you for granted ever, ever again! Amy, you mean a lot to me, too. I-"

"Sonic," Amy spoke his name, but the anger was no longer there. Just regret. She slowly removed his hands from her shoulders. "It's getting late. You should go. Time's up."

'_Cause I'm not your princess, this ain't a fairytale_

_I'm gonna find someone someday who might actually treat me well_

Hurt had washed over Sonic's face. He had asked for only five minutes and time was passed up. It had been for years. Sonic hung his head, discouraged, and headed towards the door.

_This is a big world, that was a small town_

_There in my rearview mirror disappearing now_

Sonic was just outside her front door, Amy on the other side. Before he left, he looked up at Amy, eyes filled with…tears? "Amy…do you still love me?"

Amy felt her own throat tighten, tears still flooding her eyes. "Yes." She said inaudibly, barely above a whisper.

_And it's too late for you and your white horse_

"Do you forgive me?"

_Now it's too late for you and your white horse_

"…No." She said, speaking clearly this time, before closing the door.

_To catch me now_

_

* * *

  
_

**Eh. I thought I was lacking a bit, but oh, well. Review! (For the record, I am quite the SonAmy fan. I was just mixing it up a bit.)**


End file.
